1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a system to enable a user equipment (UE) served by a home evolved Node-B (HeNB) to determine resources allocated for device to device (D2D) communication between a pair of devices.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
The wireless communications system may include a plurality UEs and a plurality of evolved NodeBs (eNBs). The UEs may be associated with difference eNBs and the eNBs may be associated with different cells. Further, the eNBs may be associated with different power classes. For example, a macro eNB may be operable to provide service within a large geographical region and may receive and communicate system wide information. A HeNB may be operable to provide service within a limited geographical range and may not have system wide information. In order to enable D2D communication, a UE may use system information about D2D channels. Typically such system information is broadcast via an eNB as part of one or more System Information Blocks (SIBs). In addition, unicast RRC signaling between the eNB and the UE may be used. While a UE is associated with a HeNB, allocation of resources for D2D communication may be decided by the corresponding macro eNB. Where the UE is associated with a HeNB that is LTE Rel-11 or earlier, D2D resource allocation may not be communicated to the UE directly through the HeNB. As such, a method and apparatus for communicating D2D resource allocations to a UE supported by a HeNB is desired.